


Make It With Chu

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Kidnapping, Oral, PIV, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Unprotected Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: You've finally softened up to Jason Todd, and you've decided to let him know.
Relationships: Yandere Jason Todd/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Kudos: 132





	Make It With Chu

It had been six months since you met Jason Todd, though it felt like a lot longer when you thought about it. The day that you woke up handcuffed to a strange bed seemed like an eternity ago. A whole other life.

At first, you fought him tooth and nail. If he tried to touch or hold you, you’d hit him and push him away. When he gave you food, you’d turn your nose up at it. And any attempt to talk to you was either met with silence or venom.

That doesn’t even cover the numerous escape attempts from the first few months. You didn’t realize how lucky you were that Jason was a lot more level headed than he used to be, or else you would’ve gotten more than a disappointed sigh and a slap on the wrist.

There was no doubt in your mind that you _hated_ him for what he’d done to you.

Over the last two or so months though, things started to change. You began to see Jason in a whole new light. He no longer felt like your captor, but something else entirely. Where before, you shunned any physical contact and looked as disgusted as possible when he returned from patrol unharmed, you now felt your skin burn pleasantly at his touch and always stayed up waiting for him to walk through the door every night.

And you didn’t even care about escaping anymore.

One day, Jason left the door unlocked when he left, and you noticed it right away. The thing was that you didn’t _want_ to leave. You knew deep down that you should have, but you couldn’t help thinking about how he would react if he came back to an empty apartment. He would be so sad, so hurt.

Little did you know, it was a test that you passed with flying colors.

The lack of a desire to escape wasn’t even the most confusing part. It was the dreams. The fantasies. The ache in your chest and between your thighs when you thought about him.

Everything about Jason got you worked up. His strong arms, his voice, the way he carried himself. He didn’t even have to be showing skin, even though the one time you caught him changing shirts nearly made you faint. You had to take a shower after that and deal with the problem it caused, meanwhile hoping that he wouldn’t hear you over the water.

But what had you the most were the things that weren’t even sexual. The way he smiled at you when he got home made your heart nearly beat out of your chest, and when he said something nice about you, your cheeks burned way hotter than you ever thought possible.

You wanted to tell him all of this, but you just didn’t know _how_.

The thought still bothered you as you stirred the food you were cooking. Jason had been out all day and night on a mission with Roy and you knew he’d have to be hungry. You couldn’t do much because you were stuck inside all day, so you figured the least you could do was make him dinner sometimes, even if he was a much better cook than you.

And maybe, just maybe, you could finally get your feelings out over the meal.

You were humming a soft tune, adding dashes of seasoning to the food, as the front door opened. At the sound, you turned around with a smile to see Jason enter, followed by Roy. That smile faltered slightly when you noticed the other man. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him, you didn’t even really know him, you just thought it would only be you and Jason for the night.

Jason took off his helmet and flashed you a smile before coming to stand next to you, his gloved hand barely touching your lower back. “Hey, beautiful.”

It was hard, but you fought the flush in your cheeks. “H-hi. I made dinner if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks, it smells great.” He looked over your face with an admiration that nearly turned you into a puddle.

You glanced at Roy for a second, noticing the shock on his face. It was fair, considering that the last time he saw you, and every time before that, you were handcuffed to the bed and gagged because you wouldn’t stop yelling. “Roy, I didn’t know you were coming over…”

“We just have a few things to go over from the mission. It shouldn’t take long.” Jason rubbed your back slightly before heading back towards Roy, and you found yourself disappointed that he let go.

“Alright. Well, I made plenty if you want to stay for dinner.” You shot Roy a half smile and went back to cooking, internally cursing yourself for being polite.

Their voices traveled from the living room to the kitchen and you caught bits and pieces, but nothing too detailed. Jason didn’t like for you to be involved in his work at all. He didn’t talk to you about it and he never let you tend to his injuries. He just wanted to keep you from being scared, but he mostly feared you seeing him differently. As if you hadn’t heard about the Red Hood when he first showed up in Gotham a few years back and didn’t know about all of the people he’d killed.

Eventually, they both came in to join you after finishing up everything. Jason insisted on you getting your food first because you put in all the work, but also, he was thinking of how you used to get sick from refusing to eat.

The three of you sat on the couch since the dining room table only had two chairs, as that was all you and Jason needed.

“This is really good,” Roy said before taking another bite. He hadn’t eaten anything all day either so he was practically wolfing it down.

You almost missed the compliment, thinking about how Jason was sitting barely an inch away from you, his thigh brushing against yours occasionally when either of you shifted. “Thanks, I try.”

“Y'know, you seem a lot happier than the last time I was here…”

You beamed, feeling Jason’s eyes on you. “I am.”

Jason looked down in an attempt to hide the small smile on his face, but Roy caught it. His best friend told him that things with you were different and he hadn’t really believed it until he saw you. Roy was just glad that you were content now because that meant Jason would be less moody when they were out together.

All of you ate, occasionally talking about random things, until Roy stood up from the couch to take care of his plate. He came back to the living room, rubbing the back of his neck. “I have to go pick up Lian from Dinah’s. Thanks for dinner.” With ‘byes’ from you and Jason, he was gone, leaving the two of you alone.

You stared down at your plate, nervously pushing around the last little bits of food with your fork. Now you had him to yourself, just like you’d wanted, but you were at a loss for words. And Jason knew something was going on with you, he just had no idea how to bring it up.

Once you gave up on the food, you went to get up and wash your plate, only to have Jason put a hand on your arm. “Let me get that.”

“Y-you don’t have to.”

“I know.” As you sat back down, he stood up and took your plate. You leaned against the arm of the couch while you listened to the running water and the clink of dishes as he washed them. It was sweet of him, though you did feel kind of bad since he had been out all day risking his life and working hard to get back home to you.

Before you knew it, he was next to you again, his arm slung over the back of the couch. Usually he would turn on the tv and find a shitty movie to watch together until you wanted to go to bed, but tonight he was just looking at you. You turned to him, fighting the heat growing in your cheeks. “What?”

“You’ve been a lot quieter than usual tonight. Are you planning on telling me what’s going on with you or do I have to guess?”

Of course he could see it. You weren’t exactly subtle. “I just, um, I just wanted to talk to you about something tonight, but Roy was here.”

“He didn’t have to stay for dinner.”

“I know, I didn’t want to be rude to your best friend is all…”

Jason smirked at you, making your heart beat wildly. “You’re cute. But next time you don’t want Roy here, let me know and I’ll kick his ass out.”

“ _Jason_ ,” you said a bit dramatically before dissolving into giggles.

He watched you laugh, a warm feeling spreading in his chest at the sound. He’d noticed you being happier like this, but when you admitted it to Roy earlier, that just made it even better. And he knew it wasn’t just an act, because you would’ve taken his bait and tried to leave him all those weeks ago.

Soon you were silent and looking down at your hands as your fingers fiddled with the hem of your tshirt. Jason gently took your chin and tilted your head up a bit so you’d look at him. “What is it?”

You stared into his blue eyes, deep as the ocean, and just as beautiful, yet dangerous. Of course, you never truly saw the danger. That was meant for criminals and people on his bad side, but not you. Never you. No matter how much you used to push him.

You dared to glance down at his lips then back to his eyes, and that was when Jason knew. You took a breath, too distracted by his eyes to see the surprise on his face. “I…” You bit your lip, thinking of what the hell to say. _'I want to kiss you’_? Not enough. _'I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you’_? Maybe too much to start with.

Instead, you thought 'fuck it’ and closed the gap to press your lips to his, slow and gentle. You shut your eyes and reached up to cup his jaw. You didn’t have a ton of experience with kissing, but all of your worries disappeared when Jason quickly melted into it, carefully moving his soft lips against your own. His hand dropped to your hip, his skin touching yours where your shirt rode up a little.

A very long time ago, you’d asked Jason why he took you…why he 'loved’ you. He simply said _'Because you make me feel alive.’_ Now that you were kissing him and he was kissing you back, you understood, because you felt more alive than you could remember. You really regretted telling him back then that you wished he would die _again_ and leave you alone forever.

You broke the kiss and pressed your forehead to his, touching your tingling lips with the hand that wasn’t on his face. “I-I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

Jason leaned his face into your soft touch and you could feel the warmth radiating from his cheek. You had this way of making him feel like a little kid without even trying, especially by finally kissing him. “Me too. I _definitely_ would’ve kicked Roy out for this.”

You laughed, but only for a moment because you craved his kiss. You wanted more. So you went in again, a bit more heated as you held his face in both hands. He stroked the exposed patch of skin on your hip and you moaned softly into his lips. 

Wanting to be closer, you moved onto his lap and pressed your chest flush with his, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Jason hugged you tight around your waist, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, one of your hands in his hair. He brushed his tongue over your lips and you eagerly opened your mouth to let him deepen the kiss.

You felt lightheaded as his tongue mingled with yours. It could’ve been because you were having trouble remembering to breathe, but he also just had that effect on you. And Jason, he didn’t know what to think. He’d wanted you for so long and now you were in his arms, kissing him like your life depended on it. His mind was filled with nothing but love and lust, all for you.

The warmth flooding your body only became more apparent as Jason’s hands roamed your back and sides. That feeling was most prominent between your legs, that familiar ache coming in full force. You wanted…needed him to touch you everywhere. To mark you as what you were. His and his alone.

You were so lost in the kiss that you didn’t even notice the way you began to grind against him for relief. He was already getting wound up by your intense kisses and your skin on his, but the friction, even through several layers, had him getting hard and softly groaning into your mouth. Jason just wasn’t sure he’d be able to last very long like that because it was you kissing him and rubbing up against him. The girl he’d fantasized about for too long.

A little surprised noise left your mouth as Jason moved you to straddle his thigh. You pulled back slightly to look at him and saw the glint of lust in his eyes, but you didn’t see it for long before he ducked down to kiss your neck. He sucked at your skin, working on leaving a mark, as you gripped his shoulder with one hand and held the back of his head with the other. He used his grip on your hips to move them against him, which made you realize why he moved you.

You steadily rocked your hips, providing the perfect amount of friction to ease the throbbing. Jason’s pants and yours didn’t dull the feeling at all, and you whimpered his name. His hands held you tighter when he heard that, the sound making his cock twitch in his pants.

More and more marks littered your neck as you rode his thigh, sweet moans and curses leaving you. He looked up at you with your head leaned back and your brow scrunched slightly. You were so beautiful, so unreal, and he needed to know what you would look like when you finally came. He wanted to make sure it happened several times before the night was over, if you’d let him.

You felt his eyes on you and met his gaze, not stopping your movements. You held onto him tighter as that familiar sensation started to build. Your underwear were soaked and you began to worry about your thin leggings getting soaked too and you fucking up his pants. It wasn’t like he didn’t have several extra sets of his vigilante gear, but you weren’t exactly thinking clearly. “Don’ wanna ruin your pants.”

Jason chuckled and you could feel the vibrations of it against your neck. “Go ahead and ruin them, beautiful. Come for me.”

And that was enough to send you right over the edge. You fell against him trembling, your arms wrapping around him tighter as more little moans escaped your mouth. Your hips stuttered and Jason took over moving them to draw it out as long as possible.

Eventually, your noises dissolved to whimpers and he stopped, letting you rest against him and catch your breath. His face was buried in the crook of your neck so he could feel your heartbeat steadily slowing down. He glanced down and sure enough, there was a decent wet spot on his pants, which made him smirk. His cock was throbbing in his pants after all of that, but he did his best to ignore it for you.

Your lips met his cheek, pressing soft little kisses to the skin. What just happened had been great, but you needed more after waiting for so long. “Want you…”

Jason smiled against your neck. “You have me.” He got a firm grip on you and sat up from the couch, and you quickly wrapped your legs around his hips. Your lips found his again as he carefully walked you back to the bedroom and laid you down on the bed. He was quickly on top of you, in his new home between your thighs, his hand holding your face as he kissed you. Jason had never been in the bed with you like this and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about it often.

Your hands traveled down from his shoulder to the hem of his shirt and you tugged at it gently. He took the hint and sat back on his heels so he could slip it off. You sat up and let your fingers graze his skin and all of the scars there, a deep blush forming on your cheeks. “I’ve been thinking about seeing you like this again since that one day I caught you changing your shirt.”

Jason thought back to that day, how you’d ducked out of the room so quickly. He just thought you were embarrassed, which you probably were, but now he knew there was more to it. “You could’ve just asked. I would’ve been happy to show you.”

“I’m sure you would have.” You shed your t-shirt as well, leaving you only in your bra.

Before you knew it, your back was against the blankets again and Jason’s lips were on your collarbone. His hand cupped one of your breasts through the fabric, kneading it slightly and teasing your nipple. You moaned softly and he abandoned the blossoming mark on your skin to reach under you and unhook your bra. “This has to go.”

You giggled as he slipped the straps off of your shoulders and threw the offending fabric across the room, but were cut off when he started marking up your chest too. Then, his mouth went to suck on one nipple while he palmed your other breast. You could feel yourself getting wetter and more desperate, wanting his lips and fingers to be a little further south “Jason, please…”

He wanted to tease you and get you even more worked up, but your little plea made him throb painfully. And he needed to taste you more than he needed to appreciate your breasts for now. “Anything for you, beautiful.”

Jason moved down, his lips brushing over your lower stomach as he hooked his fingers in your pants and underwear and pulled them down your legs, leaving you completely bare. He smirked at the sight of your soaked panties before he tossed them with the rest of the clothes littering the floor. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as he came face to face with your pussy.

He’d ached to see you like this for so long, exposed and open to him. There was a night that he caught you changing and saw you naked through your window, but it wasn’t the same and had definitely been an accident. Jason wasn’t some pervert like Dick or Tim, who intentionally went to see the ones they loved when they knew they would be getting out of the shower. He only wanted to see you if you were aware and wanted him, and you finally did.

He put your legs up on his shoulders and kissed your thighs, bruising up your sensitive skin. You whined and wiggled against him, one of your hands coming to tug his hair. Jason slung his arm over your hips, effectively holding you down as he dived in and licked the length of your slit, tasting you for the first time. “God damn, princess. You taste even better than I imagined.”

His voice was low when he said the new nickname and you couldn’t help the way you clenched around nothing at the sound. “So fucking sweet,” he mumbled before exploring you with his tongue, touching every bit but your clit. You whimpered, trying to move your hips and get more in spite of the way he had you locked down. He finally took mercy on you and used his free hand to spread you so he could go for the place you wanted.

You nearly screamed as he licked at the little bundle of nerves and you gripped his hair, bringing him closer. The pleasure was already building low on your stomach when he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked on it. Your mouth fell open in a moan of “Jason” and you looked down to see his eyes, nearly black from lust, locked on you.

Jason smirked and continued, eating you out like it was the last thing he would ever do as he watched you writhe against the sheets. You were gripping the blanket with the hand that wasn’t on his head and your back tried to arch up from the bed as you got closer. You wanted to warn him when you were coming, but all you could manage was a sharp cry of his name.

Your body felt like it was on fire as you came, your hand pushing Jason’s face against you. He didn’t stop, reveling in everything you were giving him. Your wetness, your sweet noises, your little involuntary movements. He worked you through your high, sucking on your clit until you tugged at his hair, too sensitive for more.

You looked at him, his lips wet with your release. Suddenly, his lips were on yours and you could taste yourself on his tongue as it mingled with yours. He stared down at you after pulling away, a small smile on his face because of how flushed you were.

You ran your hand down his chest and grabbed his hard cock through his pants, slowly palming him. Jason dropped his head down to your shoulder and let out a low groan at the feeling. He’d been ignoring how painfully hard he was, but your touch helped relieve some of the pressure. After a few seconds, he snapped out of it and grabbed your wrist to pin it next to your head. “Not tonight.”

His words left no room for argument, so you nodded and he let go of your wrist. You had to admit though, that action had stirred something up in you.

The hand that had been pinning you ran down your body at an agonizingly slow pace, over your chest and stomach, until he reached just above where you wanted him. Carefully, Jason ran his fingers through your folds, watching you bite your lip. You hissed when he barely grazed your still sensitive clit, so he made a note to avoid it for a moment. He ended up at your opening, teasing a bit before easily sliding a finger in. He slowly started to move it in and out, giving you a chance to get used to the feeling.

“Has anyone ever done this to you before?” He didn’t want to know, but did at the same time. He knew your last boyfriend had been selfish and hoped he would be the first to truly satisfy you.

You shook your head, thinking about how the couple of people you’d been with in the past just fucked you until they came and left you wanting, basically only using you as a sex toy. “You’re the first…only person to go down on me too,” you admitted with a blush, both from that and the slight wet sounds.

Those words filled Jason with pride, and he leaned down to kiss you as he added another finger. You moaned softly against his lips and reached up to grab his shoulders for something to hold onto. It seemed to you that he was just pumping them in and out and curling them, which definitely felt good, but he was also searching for something in particular.

It wasn’t long before he hit a spot that made you cry out a little louder, and he smirked. With that, he started moving faster, hitting that spot every time. The heat was quickly building again, and when he finally let his thumb rub up against your clit with every movement, your walls fluttered. The sounds coming from between your legs were so lewd now, but you didn’t care in the slightest or even blush.

Once he had three fingers inside of you, you were a goner. It wasn’t long before you were coming on his hand, clenching around his fingers as you moaned his name. Your nails scraped over Jason’s shoulders when you tensed up and the feeling, along with seeing you come again, made his cock throb. He fucked you through it before slowing down and gently removing his fingers from you.

Jason went to put his fingers into his mouth and lick off every drop of you, but since you were feeling a bit bold, you grabbed his wrist and took them in your mouth. He watched wide eyed as you sucked and swirled your tongue around them. “Holy shit.” You released them with a slight pop and smiled up at him.

That was all it took to have Jason strip down completely and end up between your legs again. You stared at his cock and nearly drooled. It was big and incredibly hard, leaking precum, and couldn’t believe you were the one that did that to him.

Your lips met once again, his tongue against yours and taking in the lingering taste of you. You wrapped your legs around him, ready for what was about to happen as you felt his tip brushing over your slit. Jason wanted to tease you, but he decided to do that next time. Both of you had waited far too long for this, especially him.

He slowly pushed into you, letting you get used to the way he stretched you. His fingers had helped get you ready, but this was something else entirely. It didn’t really hurt, it was just a bit uncomfortable. He noticed the way your face scrunched and he reached down, rubbing your clit a bit to distract you.

You were so wet and warm and tight, even better than he ever imagined. Jason found it incredibly hard not to just bottom out and engulf himself completely in you, but he wasn’t a monster, in that way at least. He didn’t want to hurt you. Once he was fully inside of you, he stopped to give you a moment to adjust.

“Please,” you whimpered, wrapping your arms around his middle and grinding your hips against him. You knew he was trying to be careful with you, but you needed him to move.

Jason buried his face in your neck and started rocking his hips at a deep, slow pace, his lips attached to a spot he hadn’t marked yet. You whimpered softly, feeling so full like never before. He was hitting all the right places, and if your mind wasn’t so clouded with pleasure, you would’ve been asking yourself why you hadn’t done this sooner.

“J-Jason.” At the sound of his name, he started fucking you harder and faster. You held him closer and moved your hips in tandem, meeting every thrust. The sensation built in your belly once more, not taking long because he’d left you so sensitive from all of your previous orgasms.

You were barely forming words when Jason abandoned your neck and kissed you hard, nearly knocking teeth. His lips on yours, his hands touching your body, his cock inside of you, it all had you so dizzy. He wasn’t faring much better with the way your walls squeezed him so tightly, and how you clung to him, moaning sweetly.

Jason didn’t let up, his hips snapping into you, the sound of skin on skin filling the room along with your cries and his low grunts. He could tell you were nearly there from how you twitched around him and held him close. He reached down and rubbed your clit again, matching it to his thrusts. “Gonna come for me, princess?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you choked out, sounding almost like a sob, before you were drowning in pleasure again, the waves easily overtaking you. You’d never felt anything like it before, not with anyone else or by touching yourself, and it was overwhelming. Your moans got louder and louder, his name slipping out between incomprehensible sounds. Your fingernails scratched down his back again, definitely breaking skin this time.

He helped you through, groaning as your pulsing walls brought him closer, and once you came down, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted to come inside of you, fill you up and mark you as his, but his mind was somehow sound enough to resist the urge.

As the haze started to clear, you felt him pull out, leaving you empty, and you watched as he pumped himself a few times and covered your stomach in ropes of cum. He let out a low moan when he came and you couldn’t believe how hot he was with his furrowed brow and clenched jaw. 

You now felt empty without him, and there was a slight disappointment that he hadn’t come inside of you. That was overshadowed by everything else though.

You took the time to breathe and collect yourself, but your heart wouldn’t slow because of Jason’s eyes on you. You were sweaty and you were sure your hair was a mess, and he was still looking at you like you hung the moon. No one had ever looked at you like that before, and you supposed no one else ever would. You had no problem with that, not anymore.

Jason kissed you again, more tender than the last, before falling to your side and pulling you into his embrace. He held you as you calmed down, not caring about making a mess of himself since he planned to get you in the shower before you went to sleep anyway.

You relaxed into his arms so easily and listened to his strong heartbeat under your ear. It nearly lulled you to sleep before you heard his deep voice and felt it vibrating in his chest. “Let me get you cleaned up.”

“'kay,” you mumbled, and Jason got up and effortlessly carried you to the bathroom. He put you down and turned on the shower, keeping one hand on your waist because your legs were pretty shaky.

Once you got in, you leaned against him and let the water run over you. The hot water felt nice because your muscles were definitely sore from everything that had happened. Meanwhile, if he were anyone else, Jason would’ve winced at the feeling of the water hitting his scratched up back, but he’d felt much worse and the sting was more like a nice reminder to him.

He washed your hair and your body, thinking of how mere hours ago, he never would’ve thought he’d be doing that that night, not to mention seeing you naked just for him and having sex with you. You stayed as he showered as well, but you insisted on washing his hair so you could play with it, and he let you.

Pretty soon, you were in the bedroom, dressed in your underwear and one of Jason’s tshirts, which was pretty big on you. It had those same hints of leather and gunpowder that you always caught when near him and it made you smile.

You helped him change the sheets, the blush on your face growing as you saw the marks that ran down his back. In the moment, you hadn’t noticed, but you were kind of glad that he had something to go with the lovebites littering your skin.

Once you got the comforter on the bed, you laid down with him, letting him hold you in his arms again. Any bit of uncertainty that tried to break through the surface was pushed deep down and drowned by his embrace. And Jason had never been much for physical affection, mostly because he never really received it, but he just wanted to hold you forever.

Your gaze trailed up from his chest, which you were eye level with, to his face. You admired his sharp jaw, the scar on his brow, the white streak in his dark hair, all of it. His eyes were closed and he looked more relaxed than you’d probably ever seen him. He could feel you staring at him, but he didn’t mind.

“Jason?” you whispered, your voice hoarse from all of the moaning you’d done earlier.

He opened his eyes and the sight of them had you dizzy again. “Yeah?”

You reached a tentative hand up and cupped his cheek, stroking his skin with your thumb. He leaned into the touch and it made your heart flutter. “I love you,” you whispered.

Those three simple words made Jason smile like a little kid. Should he have felt guilty that he induced this feeling in you on purpose? Probably. Did he deserve any of this love from you? _Definitely_ not. But none of that mattered. You loved him, and even if it wasn’t real, it was real enough for him.

He held you closer and you let your hand drop to his chest and rest over his heart. He kissed the top of your head and replied, “I love you, too.”

You smiled and snuggled closer to him, burying yourself deeper into the safety and warmth he provided you. As you drifted off to sleep, you held onto one thought.

That there was no doubt in your mind that you _loved_ Jason Todd, and you always would.


End file.
